In recent years, IT products equipped with subminiature digital cameras such as, for example, cellular phones, smartphones, tablet PCs, and notebook computers, have actively been developed.
IT products equipped with conventional subminiature digital cameras incorporate a lens moving apparatus for aligning the focal distance of a lens by adjusting a distance between the lens and an image sensor that converts outside light into a digital image.
However, the conventional subminiature digital cameras are configured to implement a control operation for determining a point of the image sensor, where the most distinct image is produced, based on the definition of the digital image formed on the image sensor that depends on the distance between the lens and the image sensor for implementation of auto-focusing. During implementation of auto-focusing as described above, a bobbin equipped with the lens is moved in the optical axis direction. This movement of the bobbin in the optical axis direction, however, may cause vibration of the bobbin in the optical axis direction. When the frequency of vibration of the bobbin in the optical axis direction becomes close to or coincides with the natural frequencies of vibration of the bobbin and a housing, problematic resonance may occur between the bobbin and the housing which are connected to each other through an elastic member.